Sadist and Masochist
by ironic lust
Summary: he is a sadist loves to cause pain in others she is masochist loving pain that is caused to her but she is always the dominating one. Cussing and suggestive themes


I was happier when he wasn't here before Aizen had created him into what he was. A beast. An uncaring animalistic he wasn't animalistic, animals do things by instinct to protect themselves or others to catch their food and do what is needed. He is a sadist and I the masochist that makes him even more sadistical even though I am the one inflicting pain on him I want him to cause me pain to see what it's like. He wishes so much to be the dominant one but I won't give him the pleasure.

Change. Why are you different? They both thought each time they crossed blades. She thought he was different because he was more violent than the rest of the espada. He thought she was strange because she thought she was above everyone else with her stupid scenarios of what might have happened if Aizen hadn't changed them to what they are now espada. Thoughts are stupid.

They had fought that morning before. She as always won him with ease barely doing anything just letting him come at her while she stood there looking calm and serene her sea foam colored hair moving with the wind the attacks caused. Neliel looked beautiful. He looked angry frustrated his face looked enraged he looked so different from her his movements were quick and destructive unlike her movements. Nnoitra looked animalistic.

After they had fought she looked at him and left back to the fortress of Las Noches leaving Nnoitra in a heap of anger. "Stupid Bitch come back and finish me!" Nnoitra yelled at her silhouette. Neliel ignored him and kept walking. Tesra Lindocruz had watched everything from feet away watching as his master was being overpowered by the female.

Tesra ran to Nnoitra. "Master Nnoitra are you alright, do you need my help." The young arrancar said. "Get the fuck away from me, if I needed your help Tesra don't you think I would have asked, you idiot." Nnoitra said to Tesra almost to the point of yelling.

"yes sir I'm so sorry your completely right." Tesra responded. "I'm leaving now Tesra." Nnoitra said as he began to pick himself off the ground using Santa Teresa.

Nnoitra was within Las Noches he knew she was in here his body hadn't taken much damage from his fight with the 3rd. Anyways knowing her she was probably taking a nap or out with those two stupid arrancar she called. "Brothers" What a bunch of bullshit just because you call someone family that doesn't mean they are. She's so stupid. Nnoitra thought.

Nnoitra headed to his room. He stopped halfway up the corridor where his room was and smiled to himself he knew what he would do to finally end that little bitch's life. Nnoitra turned his lead and headed towards Neliel's room.

Nnoitra knew exactly where her room was it was one of the better rooms in the fortress she was Aizen-samas Favorite because of the way she acted. Nnoitra thought of her as weak not strong or smart like she really was. Nnoitra had arrived He looked around hoping no one was around to try and stop him. There wasn't. Nnoitra smiled to himself. He opened the door quietly and slowly.

She wasn't in there but he heard the sound of running water coming from her bathroom. Neliel was bathing. His smile grew even bigger. He would wait for her to finish and then attack.

Nnoitra had never been completely inside the room of Neliel. There was something different about her room compared to the rest of the espada. By her bed was a nightstand that held something. She had pictures. Not of her or her fraccion or even the espadas not even Aizen but of humans. Children playing couples walking old humans feeding animals but there one distinctive picture of two hands just the hands nothing else holding each other creating a heart if looked at the right angle.

Nnoitra thought about ripping the picture from their frames but went against his thoughts knowing she would hear him grunting as he ripped them and broke the frames.

He looked around some more there was nothing much except her sword on her bed and a stupid little goat plush doll he picked it up of her bed imagining it was Neliel helpless to him Ripping her head from her neck ripping her arms and legs from her torso and flinging the bloody mess to the side as he looked over it in victory and triumph.

The water stopped Nnoitra never noticed until he heard those light and delicate footsteps "crap" he thought as she yelled at him. He only saw her face until his eyes began to trail to what was a nude Neliel.

Nnoitra licked his lips and kept his eyes below her neck. Neliel finally realized what he had been looking at and tried to get her sword.

Nnoitra got to it before she did and held it above his head. Neliel kicked him sending him flying to the wall. He kicked her back making her fall to the ground. Nnoitra stood over her flinging her sword to the other side of the room. She tried to get up but was topped as he grabbed both her hands with one hand and used the other hand to grab her by the waist he then threw her to the bed. Neliel winced in pain. Nnoitra was above her again staring at her naked wet body. That evening was the only time that Nnoitra caused her pain in which she wanted it had been purely physical but she felt more than just something physical it was emotional a nice emotion. That night he was the one on top dominating he finally caused her pain even though she enjoyed it, it was something.

Sadist and a Masochist. Dysfunctional but working at the same time.


End file.
